Lok-Sabha constituencies
The Lok Sabha, the lower house of the Parliament of India is made up of Members of Parliament (MPs). Each represents a single geographic constituency. There are currently 543 constituencies. The maximum size of the Lok Sabha as outlined in the Constitution of India is 552 members made up of up to 530 members representing people of the states of India and up to 20 members representing people from the Union Territories. The constituencies are divided among the states and Union Territories on the basis of their population. Delimitation of constituencies As per Delimitation Act of 2002, Delimitation Commission of India has redefined the list of parliamentary constituencies, their constituent assembly segments and reservation status (whether reserved for Scheduled castes (SC) candidates or Scheduled tribes (ST) candidates or unreserved). Karnataka Legislative Assembly election, 2008, which took place in May 2008, was the first state election to use newly demarcated assembly constituencies. Consequently, all assembly elections scheduled in 2008, viz. in the states of Chhattisgarh, Madhya Pradesh, NCT of Delhi, Mizoram and Rajasthan are based on newly defined assembly constituencies. Constituencies by State Andhra Pradesh * Adilabad *Peddapalli *Karimnagar *Nizamabad *Zahirabad *Medak *Malkajgiri *Secundarabad *Hyderabad *Chevella *Mahabubnagar *Nagarkurnool *Nalgonda *Bhongiri *Warangal *Mahbubabad *Khammam *Araku *Srikakulam *Vizianagaram/Vijayawada *Visakhapatnam *Anakapalli *Kakinada *Amalapuram *Rajahmundry *Naraspur *Eluru *Machilipatnam *Guntur *Narasaraopet *Bapatla *Ongole *Nandyal *Kurnool *Anantapur *Hindupur *Cuddapah *Nellore *Tirupathi *Rajampet *Chittoor Constituencies that do not exist w.e.f General Elections 2009, as per the Latest Delimitation held in 2007 based on Census 2001 *Parvathipuram *Bobbili *Bhadrachalam *Tenali *Siddipet *Hanamkonda *Miryalguda Arunachal Pradesh *Arunachal West *Arunachal East Assam *Karimganj *Silchar *Autonomous District *Dhubri *Kokrajhar *Barpeta *Gauhati *Mangaldoi *Tezpur *Nowgong *Kaliabor *Jorhat *Dibrugarh *Lakhimpur Bihar *Bagaha *Bettiah *Motihari *Gopalganj *Siwan *Maharajganj *Chapra *Hajipur *Vaishali *Muzaffarpur *Sitamarhi *Sheohar *Madhubani *Jhanjharpur *Darbhanga *Rosera *Samastipur *Barh *Balia *Saharsa *Madhepura *Araria *Kishanganj *Purnea *Katihar *Banka *Bhagalpur *Khagaria *Monghyr *Begusarai *Nalanda *Patna *Arrah *Buxar *Sasaram *Bikramganj *Aurangabad *Jahanabad *Nawada *Gaya Chhattisgarh Goa *Panaji *Mormugao Gujarat *Kutch *Surendranagar *Jamnagar *Rajkot *Porbandar *Junagadh *Amreli *Bhavnagar *Dhandhuka *Ahmedabad *Gandhinagar *Mehsana *Patan *Banaskantha *Sabarkantha *Kapadvanj *Dohad *Godhra *Kaira *Anand *Chhota Udaipur *Baroda *Broach *Surat *Mandvi *Bulsar Haryana *Ambala *Kurukshetra *Karnal *Sonepat *Rohtak *Faridabad *Mahendragarh *Bhiwani *Hissar *Sirsa Himachal Pradesh *Simla *Mandi *Kangra *Hamirpur Jammu and Kashmir *Baramulla *Srinagar *Anantnag *Ladakh *Udhampur *Jammu Jharkhand *Rajmahal *Dumka *Godda *Chatra *Kodarma *Giridih *Dhanbad *Ranchi *Jamshedpur *Singhbhum *Khunti *Lohardaga *Palamau *Hazaribagh Karnataka Kerala Madhya Pradesh Maharashtra *Rajapur *Ratnagiri *Kolaba *Mumbai South *Mumbai South Central *Mumbai North Central *Mumbai North East *Mumbai North West *Mumbai North *Thane *Dahanu *Nashik *Malegaon *Dhule *Nandurbar *Erandol *Jalgaon *Buldhana *Akola *Washim *Amravati *Ramtek *Nagpur *Bhandara *Chimur *Chandarpur *Wardha *Yavatmal *Hingoli *Nanded *Parbhani *Jalna *Aurangabad *Beed *Latur *Osmanabad *Solapur *Pandharpur *Ahmednagar *Kopargaon *Khed *Pune *Baramati *Satara *Karad *Sangli *Ichalkaranji *Kolhapur New List Based on Delimitation Commission, 2002 Manipur *Inner Manipur *Outer Manipur Meghalaya *Shillong *Tura Mizoram *Mizoram Nagaland *Nagaland Orissa Punjab *Gurdaspur *Amritsar *khadur sahib *Jullundur *Phillaur *Hoshiarpur *Ropar *Patiala *Ludhiana *Sangrur *Bhatinda *Faridkot *Firozepur Rajasthan *Ganganagar *Bikaner *Churu *Jhunjhunu *Sikar *Jaipur *Dausa *Alwar *Bharatpur *Bayana *Sawai Madhopur *Ajmer *Tonk *Kota *Jhalawar *Banswara *Salumber *Udaipur *Chittorgarh *Bhilwara *Pali *Jalore *Barmer *Jodhpur *Nagaur Sikkim *Sikkim Tamil Nadu Tripura *Tripura West *Tripura East Uttar Pradesh *Bijnor *Amroha *Moradabad *Rampur *Sambhal *Budaun *Aonla *Bareilly *Pilibhit *Shahjahanpur *Kheri *Shahabad *Sitapur *Misrikh *Hardoi *Lucknow *Mohanlalganj *Unnao *Rae Bareli *Pratapgarh *Amethi *Sultanpur *Akbarpur *Faizabad *Bara Banki *Kaiserganj *Bahraich *Balrampur *Gonda *Basti *Domariaganj *Khalilabad *Bansgaon *Gorakhpur *Maharajganj *Padrauna *Deoria *Salempur *Ballia *Ghosi *Azamgarh *Lalganj *Machhlishahr *Jaunpur *Saidpur *Ghazipur *Chandauli *Varanasi *Robertsganj *Mirzapur *Phulpur *Allahabad *Chail *Fatehpur *Banda *Hamirpur *Jhansi *Jalaun *Ghatampur *Bilhaur *Kanpur *Etawah *Kannauj *Farrukhabad *Mainpuri *Jalesar *Etah *Firozabad *Agra *Mathura *Hathras *Aligarh *Khurja *Bulandshahr *Hapur *Meerut *Baghpat *Muzaffarnagar *Kairana *Saharanpur Uttarakhand *Tehri Garhwal *Garhwal *Almora *Nainital *Haridwar West Bengal Andaman and Nicobar Islands *Andaman and Nicobar Islands Chandigarh *Chandigarh Dadra and Nagar Haveli *Dadra and Nagar Haveli Daman and Diu *Daman and Diu NCT of Delhi *New Delhi *South Delhi *Outer Delhi *East Delhi *Chandni Chowk *Delhi Sadar *Karol Bagh (Sarai Rohilla) Lakshadweep *Lakshadweep Pondicherry *Pondicherry References Category:Electoral Constituencies Category:India